wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Doomsday
This fanfiction is written by Incinorator in colaboration with FourFlames. Please do not steal. Characters Moss the RainWing, protagonist SkyHawk the SkyWing, protagonist Starfish the SeaWing, protagonist Gravitate the AetherWing, protagonist Bladeswitch the CunningWing, protagonist Smaug the SkyWing, protagonist ---- Dusk the NightWing, antagonist Cactus the SandWing, antagonist Freeze the IceWing, antagonist Canopy the RainWing, antagonist Prologue "I want all of those eggs destroyed," a large black dragon with a scar running over one eye directed about ten crows all sitting around him in a circle. Dusk was standing in front of the RainWing hatchery, with a pile of dead RainWing guards stacked all around him. "Yes, sir!" cawed the biggest of the crows, the obvious leader. He motioned to his fellow crows, and they all spread their wings and hovered for a moment. Then, they all created a giant circle around the hatchery. As they all dove in, they did not notice that in their haste a lone RainWing egg had fallen out. A crunching sound began, as all the eggs in the hatchery were broken. The egg fragments were left, and still no one noticed the fallen egg. Just after Dusk and his birds left, a RainWing who had hidden herself slowly peeked her head out. When she noticed the broken eggs, tears filled her eyes and she ran forward. Then she noticed the egg sitting about a foot away from the hatchery. "Thank goodness they didn't find you," she cooed to the egg. "I will take better care of you from now on." the mother RainWing said, and flew off to her platform. ---- Crrrrrrack. The large desert Dragon held up the broken eggshell triumphantly, and threw it at the pile of other eggs that had met the same fate. Cactus was standing in the middle of the SkyWing hatchery. All of those nasty guards have been dealt with, so now I can get back to cracking these ridiculous eggs, she thought to herself. She smiled nastily. While she was occupied with the eggs, a guard that she had missed now jumped at a large male egg. He dashed out before the vicious SandWing could see him. "I'll take care of you, me and my mate…" he murmured to the egg. He and a female Dragon flew off into the night, towards the palace of the SkyWings to warn their Queen. ---- An ice-like Dragon struck at an egg with a slippery talon. It broke. She started to destroy all of the eggs in this manor. Freeze smiled as she broke egg after egg. She loved this job. She loved destroying things needlessly… like when she had frozen that NightWing's insides. Glup. Freeze did not notice the egg sinking into the water toward the deep palace of the SeaWings. She was to busy destroying all of the eggs in this horrible wet place so she could get out to notice. She was now dramatically destroying the whole hatchery, now toying with and killing the guards who had heard the commotion and came in to see what was happening. After Freeze killed the guards, she went back to maher work. A SeaWing was swimming through the water towards the hatchery to watch his egg hatch when he noticed a broken egg shell drifting down. It was hers. "NOOOO!" She cried. Another egg, the one that Freeze had missed, drifted down. The SeaWing grasped it. "I will save you from the dreadful monster killing those innocent eggs," she sobbed to the egg. She then swam off to the palace where she lived. ---- Canopy didn't even have to turn herself invisible to blend in with the dark terrain of space to not be seen. She sneaked over to the hatchery. As she sprayed her venom onto the unsuspecting guards, she thought, Time for all those eggs to DIE. She leaped into the hatchery, making sure to crush some eggs when she landed. She then sprayed her venom onto the eggs, and hissed with pleasure at the melting sound that followed when the eggs melted. Canopy then surveyed her destruction, searching for survivors. Seeing none, she walked out. What she missed, though, was an egg that blended into the wall. A bright green head poked its way through the door. When he saw the egg, the AetherWing dashed in and picked it up, and then ran back to the door. He looked from side to side, until he was sure the RainWing was gone. He flew off into the night, clutching the egg. ---- An owl flew through through the night. He was in CunningWing territory now. He must not let them know that Dusk had sent him… he remembered Dusk's words clearly. "Destroy all of the CunningWing's eggs," he had said. And the owl had obeyed. When he got to the hatchery, he swooped through unnoticed by the guards, and started his work. He hated it, but he would do it for Dusk. He continued pecking the eggs. The owl swooped out again once his work was done. This time, though, a guard saw him. The CunningWing stuck her head in. What she saw was a sickening sight. All of the eggs were crushed, except for one that had fallen put of the owl's eyesight. She picked up the egg, and brought it to the other guards. She told them hat had happened, and they flew off after the owl. Part One: Good Chapter 1: Moss Moss disliked Tree Frog very much. She wished she was out of this stinking, boring Rainforest and free to do whatever she wanted. Bob, her sloth, looked up at her. "Rrrrrrrrble, it complained. She set it down next to her on the platform and sighed. "MOOOOOOOOOOSS!" called Tree Frog. Moss took off and headed for her mother. Tree Frog looked very serious and confused at the same time. "What is it?" questioned Moss, now curious. She walked over and sat down, looking at Tree Frog all the while. Tree Frog looked at her worriedly. Her scales were the colour of unhappiness. "I just came back from a special meeting with the Queen. She just got reports of NightWings at one end of the Forest. They were burning it down… destroying everything in their path. The RainWing that told her barely got away. Moss, I don't want you to be killed. You are the tribe's future. Ever since the eggs were massacred, you have been under extra protection. We must prepare to leave this place in a few days." said Tree Frog, her eyes distant. Moss looked at her mother in shock. My dream is finally fulfilled, she relised. I finally get to explore the world. She crossed into their house with her mother. ---- Moss sat with Bob on the top of her treehouse. The NightWings would be here in a few days. She wanted that day to come quickly. "Rrrrrrrrrble?" Bob jumped of her back and started to run out of the village. He stopped at the edge, and waved his paws. "Rrble! he seemed to say follow me. So Moss did follow. "What is it, Bob?" Moss ran over to him. He walked away again. Moss followed. This time, he climbed up on Moss' head and pointed towards another part of the Forest. "Do you want me to fly there?" she asked. Bob nodded, so she flew in that direction. As they flew, a rumbling and crackling noise started. They a boom… then a roar. Bob shoved on her horns to land. When she did, the place where she had been two seconds ago exploded. "Thank you so much, Bob!" She hugged the sloth. "As they say in gibberish, dfivwduhfvdiuafhvufhv (translated: Hello there Bob)!" She rose into the air to see what the noise was coming from. What she saw was devastating. The trees were mostly on fire, and large NightWing Dragons were breathing fire on every place that was not on fire. Smaller NightWings were flying around them, holding coconut shell-like things that exploded when you threw them (these are grenades, but Moss didn't know what these were at the time). She flew back down to Bob. "Rrrrrble," Bob said sadly. Moss pick up the little sloth and took him back to the village. ---- "MOOOOOM!" shouted Moss. She rushed through the village to her house. "Mom! Where are you?" she shouted again. As she ran through the village, a group of curious RainWings gathered behind her. Tree Frog stepped out of the tree house, curiosity covering her scales. "What is it? What happened?" asked Tree Frog worriedly. All the RainWings looked expectantly at Moss. Moss shifted her wings uncomfortablbly. "Me and Bob went put flying," she started. "Bob led me to where the destruction was. And… it's ahead of schedule. About an hour or less away." "WHAT?!" yelled Tree Frog. She flapped her wings in exasperation. An angry red covered her body. The RainWings all gasped. One flew off in the direction of the fire, whil da bout ten flew off toward the Queen. Suddenly, a great roaring sound began. The Dragon that had gonna to look at the fire came back, screaming. His tail and wings were on fire. Then the Forest erupted into chaos. Dragon were screaming and rising into the air. The small NightWing were throwing their coconut shell thing at all the Dragons they could. Tree Frog and Moss rushed into their tree house to gather their things. After they had them, they rushed out and took to the air. The fire was much closer now. Bob clung to Moss' neck, whining from the heat. Suddenly, Moss dropped a bit in the air. "Mom?" Moss looked back at Tree Frog. There were holes in her wings, and she winced every time she flapped. Then, she started to scream. Her tail was on fire, and her scales were the color of pain. One of the coconut shell NightWings saw her and flew toward them. She threw it at the now flaming Dragon, and there was a giant explosion. "MOM!" screamed Moss. She grabbed the NightWing and said "BOO!" and then sprayed her venom all over his face. She then dropped him. I finally get to explore Phyrria, she thought to herself, and yet I find I want to stay in the rainforest. I also find I like Tree Frog… She hovered for a moment and watched the burning Forest. Then she turned and flew away. Chapter 2: SkyHawk SkyHawk watched carefully as two Dragons clashed in the arena. One screamed in agony as an moon white IceWing scratched at its barb, for it was a SandWing. "A good fighter," commented SkyHawk to his father, Fire. Fire nodded. Now the SandWing was slowly turning into an ice sculpture of a Dragon, so the IceWing must have used its ice. All of a sudden, the SandWing whipped its head around (the only thing not frozen), and bit the unsuspecting IceWing on the neck. It yelped in surprise, and both of them died at the same time. "A good match," stated Fire. He took off, and SkyHawk followed him. ---- Back at their cave, SkyHawk was sitting in the back corner, bored. His mom, Draft, was prying the latest news out of people unlucky enough to fly by. "Well…" a bright red SkyWing was saying. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the area. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! URGENT NEWS! COME QUICKLY TO THE ARENA!" Chaos erupted. Dragons rushed to the arena, often bumping into things. SkyHawk and his family took off and headed toward the arena. ---- Once all of the Dragons were settled in seats, a magnificent Dragon in sparkling gold armour stepped out on to a platform and sat down. She spread her wings, and all of the Dragons stopped talking. It was the Queen of the SkyWings. "You are here today because of a disturbance in our relatively peaceful Kingdom." "Ha. She calls this peaceful," one of the Dragons muttered. Another shushed him. "There has been some intruding Dragons on our borders. They are destroying everything in sight. Already, hundreds have been killed. At first, we could not tell what they were. But then, a spy came back with reports saying that they were SandWings," she said. The crowd gasped. Cries of outrage and anger burst forth. The Queen again raised her wings, but this time no one noticed. Some guards had to fly around the whole arena and shout to get every one quiet. There was an angered silence. Then the Queen spoke up. "Will we hide like cowards, or will we fight?!" She exclaimed. "FIGHT!" came an uproar from the crowd. With a twitch of her tail, the crowd was dismissed. The crowd went home with disbelief. ---- It was three days until the fire spread and everyone was in their dens packing for their wives and children to get to a safe place to hide while the battle raged. SkyHawk was bored, so he decided to go for a flight. He headed in the direction of the SandWings, not on purpose. He was just letting the wind carry him. Suddenly, the air was filled with screams. SkyHawk opened his eyes. What he saw was devastating. The SandWing were there, and death followed wherever they went. In their lead was a Dragon with green spines. She seemed to catch sight of him. He flew back the way he came. ---- "My Queen," SkyHawk bowed. The Queen of the SkyWing raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes? What would such a low ranked Dragonet want from one such as myself?" SkyHawk gulped. The Queen could be terrifying at times, and this was one of them. "I was out flying, and I saw the SandWings. They are now only a few hours away. And if you want proof, I have it." He looked nervously up at her amazed face. "WHAT?!" She yelled, beating her wings so hard her head nearly bonked the ceiling. "GUARDS!" she called. About ten SkyWings rushed in, and inclined their heads to her. "Tell my subjects to ready themselves for battle. As for this Dragonet, escort him home. He is now a hero. The guards did as they were told. ---- A roar sounded through the sky. A scream followed straight after. SkyHawk could be seen staring in that direction. Suddenly, pale yellow blotted out the sun. The SandWings had arrived. A large force of red and orange flew head on toward the SandWings. Fire was in there, and leading them was the Queen. She flew farther up and roared a challenge to the Green Spiked Dragon leading the SandWings. The SandWing took the challenge and rushed forward. The Queen and the green spiked Dragon landed on a platform. The two Dragons circled each other. The Queen lashed out at the desert Dragon, and she hit her mark. Cactus (for it was her, the green spiked Dragon) howled in agony and lashed out with her tail. It missed, and she curled into a ball. Her spikes suddenly pointed to the Queen of the SkyWings. They shot out, targeting in on the SkyWing's heart. They hit their mark, and the cries of agony ended quickly. Cactus flew away to join the battle, pleased. "Nooooo!" a little hoarse voice squeaked out of the shadows. The SkyWing princess, Scarlet, rushed out towards her mother. "How could they do this…" she sobbed. SkyHawk flew as hard as he could away from the battle. Where should he go? The other Kingdoms had probably been attacked as well, he thought. Oh! The RainWings! He thought they probably had not been attacked. He changed his course towards the Rain Kingdom. Chapter 3: Starfish/Bladeswitch Starfish sighed. School was boring. No, not boring, EXTREMELY BORING. She perked up when she heard her teacher say something about recess. Finally! She could get away and go home! "We will not have recess," her teacher finished. The whole class groaned. Starfish was especially disappointed. Now she would have to find another way out. She thought for a moment. Aha! she thought. Starfish raised her talon. "Yes?" said the teacher impatiently. She shifted and looked uneasily around, as if she wanted to be here as much as Starfish. "Can I go get my textbook? I think I forgot it at home," Starfish asked. This was not a lie, she had forgotten a textbook. The teacher sighed, exasperated, and nodded. Starfish got up with relief and went outside, looked in all directions, and rose from the water into the canopy. ---- Starfish landed in the hidden clearing she had found about a month ago. It was very clean, neat, and hidden. It had a beautiful pond in the centre, complete with lily pads and fish. She looked for her usual place, and sat down. She took out a scroll that said Fish- Everything there is to know at the top and began reading to herself and the fish in the pond. When she had read about a chapter, she laid down and basked for a moment, sighing. They she got up, and leapt into the pool. She dove down underwater to sleep. She looked at one of the fish, who did not swim away as they did for other Dragons. It just settled down on her back for a nice nap. Meanwhile, at the clearing (not in the pond) a brown Dragon was returning from hunting. He landed, sniffed the air, and, alarmed, ran and hid by a tree. He snarled. In the pond, Starfish was just waking up. She swam out and looked at a weird muddy rock. That hadn't been there before, had it? She cautiously came toward it. It snarled, and she backed up, surprised. It was a CunningWing! The CunningWing got up and came towards her. She took a step back, not knowing what he would do. He stopped and asked, "What is your name? Mine is Bladeswitch." Starfish stood there, startled. Was this a dream? "Starfish…" she said warily. The CunningWing seemed relived that she hadn't attacked him. He sighed, and looked at the ground. He sat on a mossy stone near the pond. Starfish sat in the pond. "This is your home?" asked Starfish. "It sure is beautiful. I come here every day." She swam around the pond once, sighing with contentment. Bladeswitch nodded, pleased. "Wanna go for a flight?" he asked. Starfish nodded thoughtfully. They flew off. ---- When Starfish and Bladeswitch got back, there was chaos. Everything was ablaze. Starfish flew towards the canopy, but Bladeswitch grabbed her tail. They watched the palace with tears in their eyes, and then flew off. "Where to?" asked Bladeswitch grimly. "Well… the Rainforest is the most peaceful…" she murmured. Bladeswitch nodded and sped up. Chapter 4: Gravitate Gravitate woke with a start. He was in his star, not in that horrible dream. Good thing, that. Or else he would- well, he wouldn't think about that. He stretched and got out of bed. Gravitate had decided to take a little flight. As he flew off, he paused to gather his surroundings. Nothing unusual, at least yet. He had a bad feeling about today. He heard something suddenly. His head whipped around, and he saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail, causing him to move forward. The last thing he saw was the black insides of the bag he was in, held by a smug NightWing. ---- He woke up to a blinding sight. Strange tall brown and green things were all around him, and he was on something wet and solid. Where am I? he thought. The only thing he knew right now was that he had to GET OUT OF THIS STINKING BAG. He clawed at his surroundings, witch coughs the attention of the NightWing. It loomed over him, scowling. He promptly bit it and ran. Suddenly, his tail was burning. He yelped and looked around. There was a strange red and yellow substance on it. He jumped in a splashy-blue-spot, witch made the substance go away. He ran and ran until he could run no more. The last thing he saw before he passed out AGAIN was a RainWing looking at him. Chapter 5: Smaug A giant red Dragon loomed on Jade Mountain's peak. Smaug knew something horrible was happening, for he could smell the despair in the Sky Kingdom from here. Her could also see the lone Dragonet flying towards the Rain Forest. He knew they would come, as it said in the old prophecy. He would just have to wait and see when they would come… but they would come soon. Very soon. His instincts told him so. Smaug walked inside the mountain again. He would make up riddles for them to answer when they came. He took out a scroll already full with writing, and took out a pen and began to write. Part 2: Evil Chapter 6: Dusk Dusk rushed around his library again and again, careful not to knock over any of the towering shelves. He reached the Prophecy section again, stopped, and pulled out a scroll. He flapped to his bed to read it. This prophecy was more like a story than a poem, and that is the only reason he liked it. He didn't like all those rhymes… and that hope… it made his head swim. Why do they even NEED rhymes? he wondered. And why can't there be a prophecy WITHOUT hope? Dusk shrugged and read. When tribes of life are destroyed, and only one egg left, five Dragonets will come to light. Jade Mountain's secret will be revealed, and tribes of death will be destroyed. Tell you how, I cannot, but only wait and see. Dusk growled at the words 'tribes of death'. Apparently, the NightWings were one of them. Maybe Queen Horror should have read the scroll, but no, she wouldn't. She hated reading, no wonder. Dusk rolled his eyes. He got very annoyed with people who didn't read, but Queen Horror was exception. She was very evil. That is why he liked her. His thoughts were interrupted when a NightWing rushed into his cave. He recognized it as one of the Queen's guards, and nodded in greeting to him. He put his scroll back in its place, and then flew back to the other NightWing. "Yes?" he said gruffly. He did not like Dragons intruding on his private cave. "You are needed, Dusk," said the other Dragon. "Strange Dragons have been seen near our borders. DeathWings, the spy says. You are needed in the welcome party, because Queen Horror is one of them." Dusk sat up in surprise. Queen Horror? Come here? What was with that? She wasn't supposed to get here until the day AFTER the attack, not before! It must be urgent. He nodded to the guard, and they flew off into the distance. Chapter 7: Cactus Cactus was stalking a small Skywing who had been flapping in circles for twenty or so minutes. What an idiot, she grunted, chasing after it. She had been trying to blunt it with her tail the whole time, but of course it was flying, and Sandwings weren't the fastest flyers. The Skywing flew around Cactus. She twisted her tail as the Sandwing lunged and ended up bashing it against Cactus' poisonous barb. Shrieking, she crashed from the sky, spines sticking out from her scales. Cactus laughed maniacally and flew away. The Skywings were shrieking and flying around their castle like bees with their hive punched. Guards were swarming out of holes in the mountain and grappling with the yellow cloud of dragons that had thrown their kingdom into turmoil. Cactus was very happy. She soared up above the clouds and disappeared so she could look at all the fighting below her. The Skywing Queen laid dead on a platform. There were guards surrounding her daughter, who was weeping. Red and orange dragons were spiraling in formations toward the mobile Sandwings, snapping their jaws ferociously. Blood was spilled all over the arena. Cactus watched gleefully as several of her dragons broke off from the armada and dove towards the prison spires. Several minutes later, all the prisoners had been slaughtered. Cactus hovered for a minute, doubling over with evil laughter and flying around killing dragons who were trying to take refuge high in the sky. This was fun. Just as Cactus was about to go back down to the dying kingdom and toy with the princess, she saw a huge, ominous figure in the distance, a giant red dragon who was watching all the Skywings die. His lips were curled in a smile. Oooo, Smaug is very pleased, Cactus thought. She flew back down under the clouds and curled her tail around an incoming guard before shaking him violently and then stabbing him down the back. But she knew the real reason she was here was because she was supposed to kill a scrawny commoner who had supposedly warned the Queen of an incoming attack who also happened to be an object of interest for Smaug. Well she loved killing, so she just had to find him first and then she would kill him painfully, and most importantly, in the most fun way she could think of. Well, what a satisfying way to get the job done-- and have the best day of my life. Chapter 8: Freeze Freeze surveyed the battlefield. It was messy, but acceptable. She wished Dusk were still here and she did not have to replace him to lead all of these GRUMPY NIGHTWINGS. How grumpy can a Dragon get, anyways? she thought wryly. A Dragon black as night flew up. "What is it now?" she growled. The NightWing flinched away. "You are needed, sir, at the north end of camp," the NightWing said, looking uneaisily at Freeze's mouth. He knew it could kill him with one breath, and she knew he knew. Just to make her soon-to-be victim more uneasy, she opened and closed it. He flinched again. "Do I LOOK like a SIR to your BLIND eyes?" she roared. She breathed ice on him, ripped his throat, and tossed him down. Other NightWings dove to catch him, for they knew what she thought of dead bodies. They had lost a few on that particular subject. She flapped silently to where the NightWing had gestured. There were a few assassins as well as spies gathered there waiting for her. One of them pointed to a spot a little distance off. Freeze peered where she was pointing, and saw two bits of color. She silently dived off the platform she was on, and creeped forward until she was at the very edge of the clearing. She looked through a bush so she could see better. What is an AetherWing doing here? she thought. I can believe the RainWing, But AETHERWING? What kind of idiot goes off into space for one of them? She drew her head out of the bush just as the RainWing turned her head in Freeze's direction. Freeze creeped back to camp to puzzle out what the AetherWing was doing here. He must have come from space, she thought. And the only Dragon who would dare to go there is the… NightWings! she realized. But the question now was, which NightWing? She decided she would find out later and flew off to terrorize some NightWings for answers to questions. She never got them before she was knocked out. Chapter 9: Canopy Canopy hissed and flew off in the direction of a huge black tower. The Nightwing Outpost, she thought to herself as she flapped up to the ominous figure and landed on top of it. Several of the Nightwings standing on it gasped. They had mistook her for a Nightwing. This was only helping her cause. "Direct me to the Queen," she hissed. "I have urgent news." Chapter 10: Queen Horror Queen Horror flew as fast as she could tward the NightWing Fortress. She nodded to Dusk, who had just joined her and her guards. "What's so urgent?" he panted. "If you had been so CONVENIENT as to destroy those eggs yourself or go to the Rain Forest with the other NightWings, you would know," she growled. Dusk cringed away from her. Good, ''she thought. "Now fly faster, you idiot! We need to go get Cactus and the others before I can tell you 'what's so urgent'!" She whacked him with her tail to make him go faster. ---- As Queen Horror neared the Sky Kingdom, her guards and Dusk glided down toward the ground. "WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG, YOU WHIMPS?!?!?!" She screamed at them. She was not in a good mood. She preferred the dark and damp of her domain, not the bright and hot climate of the Sky Kingdom. Her guards woke with a start. They had been sleeping. Well, all exept two. She growled and told the two guards and Dusk to move a mile away. They did. When they were far away, she thought, ''best be done with it. She breathed her toxic fumes, and waited for the guards to die. When they did, she set the cloud on fire so the bodies would not be found. She flew out to her remaining (and cowering) guards and Dusk. They flew on towards where they could see a distant palace rising out of the sky. ---- Cactus looked up from Jade Mountain to see four blackish grey Dragons winging her way. "Oh! Queen Horror! What is she doing here? We were supposed to meet at Dusk's place and 12:00 sharp. I hope I wasn't late!" She headed towards Queen Horror. Queen Horror was the first to see Cactus winging towards them. "Finally," she muttered. But what she thought was Couldn't that annoying Dragon with all her questions have waited a '''little longer' to come?'' Dusk greeted Cactus, and then with an unspoken agreement headed towards the Night Kingdom to find Canopy. ---- Queen Horror and her Companions made it to the Night Kingdom Palace without further incident. When they arrived, a giant NightWing Guard stepped out in front of her. "Now who might you be?" He growled slowly. "If you don't have an appointment to see the Queen, you can't come in." Queen Horror snorted. Freak, she thought. "I am Queen Horror." she said dryly. "We do not need to see your Queen, but where is Canopy?" The guard pointed to a hallway that looked like it led to the Queen. "Take us there!" growled Queen Horror. They started off. When they reached the throne room, the guards, Dusk, and Cactus gasped and then cringed. Queen Horror rolled her eyes at them. She looked at what they were looking at unaffected. Queen Battlewinner sat in a cauldron filled with lava, and Canopy sat across from her, looking a bit creeped. When the two Dragons heard them, Queen Horror called to Canopy. "Canopy, I need you to come with us. It's very urgent." Canopy nodded and apologized to Battlewinner. "I was about to leave anyways," she said to Queen Horror. They flew off towards the Rain Kimgdom. Part 3: The Secret of Jade Mountain Chapter 11: Meeting and Fleeing Moss looked at the strange Dragon. she had no idea what type it was- well, she thought it was a space Dragon, but she couldn't remember what they were called. She went over to the pool of water that happened to be right next to where she had set up camp. She got out a bucket of water, and splashed him with it. At least i had SOME healing training in the Rain Forest, even if i was horrible at it, she thought. Gravitate jerked awake. He felt... how to explain it... as if that splashy clear stuff was all over him. He looked up and saw another Dragon. A... BRIGHT COLORED COLOR-CHANGING DRAGON WITH A CUTE FURRY THING ON HER SHOULDER. His eyes widened and he backed away slowly. "Wh-who are you?, and what are you?" he asked slowly. "Moss, and this is Bob. Who and what are you?" Moss replied. She didn't like the way he was eyeing her. And Bob, for that matter... 'An AetherWing, duh! Same too you. The 'what are you' I mean. He paused. "Oh yes, and I'm Gravitate." Gravitate looked at his surroundings. "Where are we, anyways?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (FourFlames)